


Shades: Grey

by triskelos



Series: Shades [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Таймлайн: Пост 2х22По моим наблюдениям, как бы плохо не шли дела во втором сезоне, Дин Сэма не обнял ни разу. Мне просто захотелось, чтобы Сэму не пришлось для этого умирать...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Shades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953799





	Shades: Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-то очень давно это был мой первый фик.

Мама приходит к Дину на рассвете.

Он, разумеется, понимает, что это не мама, но думать об этом не хочет. Он знает, почему она приходит, знает, что они вдвоем застряли в том давнем рассвете. Мама приходила в это время. Только тогда это было по-настоящему. Тогда она приносила лекарства, тихонько будила его, заставляла пить горькие капли и целовала в лоб, укладывая спать дальше.

И каждый вечер, когда она желала им спокойной ночи, он знал, что увидит маму сквозь сон, серым утром.

Так было до той ночи, после которой все и думать забыли о рассветах.

Мама приходит и садится на край кровати. Целует его в лоб. А потом долго смотрит на Сэма. Дин знает это ощущение – на спящего Сэма можно смотреть часами, как на спящего лабрадора. Он то высовывает пятки из-под одеяла, то пытается поудобнее устроить свои слишком длинные для этой кровати ноги, то задевает самого себя рукой за ухо и морщится, не просыпаясь, то путается в простыне, разве что не прикрывает лапой нос к дождю. Дин пару раз фотографировал его, запутавшегося в одеяле, но решил приберечь снимки до лучших времен.

Насмотревшись на Сэма, мама рассматривает Дина. Ему в такие моменты неловко – кажется, она видит не его лицо и не морщинки под глазами, а мысли и ошибки..

Иногда они разговаривают. Дин редко помнит о чем, но когда позже Сэм будит его, он точно знает, что мама хотела от него того, чего он боится. Боится и хочет. Он перебирает все возможные варианты и отбрасывает их по одному – вряд ли мама хочет, чтобы он попробовал курить, переспал со своей одноклассницей или пошел один на охоту..

Под утро ему опять снится страшный сон. Очень страшный. Страшнее не придумаешь..

Дин резко открывает глаза и в сером утреннем свете видит мамин силуэт.

«Дин, ему плохо».

«Я знаю».

«Ему очень плохо».

«А мне, по-твоему..?»

«Ему плохо из-за того, что ты мучаешься».

«Я не мучаюсь».

«Поговори с ним!»

«Не могу!»

«Обними его!»

«Не могу!»

«Боишься?»

«Не могу!»

«Неужели обнять своего брата страшнее, чем это?»

Дин вдруг вспоминает свой предрассветный кошмар, в котором он один зажигает костры.. Два костра…

Оказывается, до соседней кровати всего два шага..

\- Эй!

Сэм открывает глаза, рассеянно моргает, прогоняя утренний туман, и смотрит прямо в его зрачки. И все понимает. А он всегда понимает больше, чем нужно.

И только когда Дина в ответ обнимают две большие руки, он понимает, что мама его обманула.

Легче становится ему.


End file.
